vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Cipher
|-|Bill= |-|Bipper= Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon who exists in the Mind/Dreamscape. He is the true antagonist of the Disney XD show, Gravity Falls, secretly being responsible for many of the most important events of and leading up to the show. Years ago, Bill made contact Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines, posing as a muse who revealed himself only once every century to a special individual. Tricking Ford into thinking of him as a friend, Bill promised the answers to all of his questions so long as Ford allowed him access to his mind. "Inspiring" him, Ford eventually built a trans-universal portal that he believed would bring answers to important questions until he discovered the true purpose of the device. The portal would act as a connection between the real world and the realm of nightmares, allowing Bill and his gang of inter-dimensional criminals and monstrosities to pour through, leaving their decaying realm to claim another universe as their own. Horrified by this discovery, Ford threatened to shut the portal off and deny Bill access to the universe. Bill stated that it was already too late to stop his plans from coming to fruition, but it would be cute to watch Ford try. Ford shuts off the machine, though as the demon said, this only delayed the inevitable. Years later, after Bill reveals himself to more members of the Pines family and begins to stir up even more trouble in Gravity Falls, he inches his way closer to his goal. As of "Weirdmageddon Part I", he has managed to finally achieve physical form and enter the real world and is beginning to spread madness and chaos across the globe. Or so he would have had he not found himself stuck in Gravity Falls. Not knowing how to get rid of the barrier, Bill unfroze Ford, attempting to bribe him into revealing the secret to getting rid of the magnetic weirdness field keeping him trapped in the town. When Ford refused, Bill threatened to enter Ford's mind himself, only to be reminded that he can only do this if the two shake hands due to the terms of their deal. When these first two methods fail, Bill resorts to attempting to torture the information out of Ford. Before he can acquire any answers, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and the other remaining members of the town show up in the Mystery Shack, which has now been converted into a powerful mech. After it defeats Bill's henchmen, he steps in and attempts to destroy it, only to find it completely immune to his magic due to the magical protection set up by Dipper and Ford earlier in the season. While Bill is busy with the Mystery Shack mech, Dipper, Mabel, and the others attempt to rescue Ford. During Ford's explanation about the ancient prophecy which could allow them to defeat Bill, the demon manages to defeat the mech and returns to the pyramid, burning the wheel and turning everyone but the Pines into tapestries on the wall. Bill once again attempts to bribe Ford, promising to let Dipper and Mabel live if he just reveals how to get rid of the weirdness barrier. Unfortunately for Bill, Dipper and Mabel escape, leading the furious demon to chase the twins throughout the pyramid. After capturing them and returning to Stan and Ford, Bill states that he's going to kill the kids right then and there if Ford continued to refuse his offers. At the last second, Ford yells for Bill to stop, finally agreeing to allow him access to his mind. After entering Ford's mind, Bill is shocked to find he's accidentally entered Stan's mind instead, as the brothers tricked him by swapping clothes. Bill furiously declares that the deal is off, but finds himself trapped in a circle of flames as Ford uses his memory-erasing gun on Stan in order to destroy Bill. Bill frantically exclaims that Stan is making a big mistake, as his mind will be completely erased along with the demon, though this is a sacrifice Stan is willing to make. After violently contorting in agony, Bill is wiped from existence along with Stan's mind, sending his weirdness and henchmen back from whence they came and left his physical form as a lifeless statue. However, playing Bill's seemingly nonsensical final screams in reverse reveals he was actually reciting some sort of ancient incantation which would allow him to one day return to reality. Coupling this with several other hints scattered throughout the episode, along with the final image of the show being a close-up picture of Bill's statue, suggest that even with Gravity Falls having come to an end, the world hasn't seen the last of Bill Cipher. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | Unknown, at least High 3-A, at most 2-A Name: Unknown (His true name can cause madness in human beings), goes by Bill Cipher (As a dimensional username), Bipper (When possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Evil Triangle Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Indefinable (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders) Age: At least 1 trillion years old (He has been trapped in the Dreamscape for this long) Classification: Unknown species from a lower plane of reality (It was revealed in Weirdmaggedon Part 3 that he was from the 2nd Dimension), "Dream Demon" Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (At least Mid, regenerated a hole through his body), Flight/Levitation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Berserk Mode, Sleep Inducement, Non-Corporeality (While in his Mindscape/Dreamscape form, exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy), Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement, Clairvoyance, Precognition (Foresaw the future and predicted exactly what Dipper was about to do in the next few seconds just before he wakes up. Asked Soos if he wanted to hear the exact time and date of his death), Enhanced Senses (Has knowledge of the past, present, and future. Knows that inanimate objects have feelings too, can see through paintings and representations of himself), Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (In the mindscape), Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Telepathy, Resistance to Madness Manipulation/Mind Manipulation (One peek into the Nightmare Realm drove Fiddleford briefly insane. Bill lived there for 1 trillion years. Bill called Fiddleford's mind weak despite having the mental protecting metal plate). The following abilities can only be used if Bill tricks his target into making a deal with him: Soul Removal and Possession. | All previous, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 6), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Resurrection (By speaking a special incantation, can return to life after being erased), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Controls time itself), Time Travel (Appeared in the dreams of Blendin, who is from the future. Was able to possess him off-screen), Spatial Manipulation (Controls space), Inter-universal travel, Matter Manipulation (Controls matter), Durability Negation (Via Disintegration and many other powers), Technological Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation & BFR (Created Mabelland and trapped Mabel there), Duplication (Briefly demonstrated in his battle against Shacktron), Data Manipulation, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation (Demonstrated here), Transmutation (Transformed a person into a chair. Transformed a tree into a tentacle and a utility pole into disembodied leg. Transformed six people into banners with a snap of his fingers), Petrification (Turned multiple people into statues. Turned Stanford into gold, twice), Summoning, Darkness Manipulation (Stalked Dipper as a shadow), Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a storm), Power Bestowal (Bill Cipher displayed this when doing this to his minions and can bestow infinite power and grant wishes by Deals), Accelerated Development, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Biological Manipulation (Shuffled "the functions of every hole in" Preston's face), Animal Manipulation (Mabelland was made out of bugs), Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Rage Power, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can choke others without making contact with them, etc.), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can create bubbles that can sometimes induce madness into whatever it touches, his true name can cause ecstasy and frenzy to mortals, and they would disintegrate into vapor), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the real world and can "see" us, warped the show's intro into featuring him). Quantum Manipulation (By technicalities, Bill is made up by mathematical probability from existing in a state of quantum uncertainty based on the amount of information found about him, since he is implied to contain numbers inside his body & geometrically-shaped as well mathematics form), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Implied to have transcended this concept) Attack Potency: Plane level (Originally came from a dimension that he explicitly described as flat, showing he was indeed referring to the 2nd spatial dimension) | Unknown, at least High Universe level (One-shotted Time Baby, created Mabel Land which had infinite energy, called the citizens of Gravity Falls "three dimensional skin puppets") at most Multiverse level+ (Time Baby claimed that Bill could destroy the very fabric of existence. The 3rd Journal written by Stanford Pines stated that Bill is a threat to the multiverse, which has been said to be infinite numerous times), able to ignore durability in many ways Speed: None | Unknown Lifting Strength: None | Unknown Striking Strength: None | Unknown Durability: Plane level | Unknown, likely at least Universe level+ (Would likely have survived the destruction of the universe, which is represented as an explosion by Time Baby) Stamina: Possibly Infinite Range: 2-dimensional | Low Multiversal (He has stated that he has access to multiple alternative realities), possibly Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around Weaknesses: Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained about how long it took him to regenerate his eye back. Memory erasure while he is in someone's mind can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased; he should get angered and will do irrational things at times and he is extremely cocky and arrogant Key: Before "Liberation" | Full Power Feats: Originated from the 2nd dimension trillions of years ago before "liberating" it and ascending to a higher dimension. Is both indirectly responsible for and the mastermind behind all of the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls prior and up to the start of the series. Widely regarded as one of the most dangerous entities in existence, and a threat to the greater multiverse itself. Took over the Nightmare Realm, a plane between all other realms which is completely unbound by physical laws or rules, and is thus fated to eventually destroy itself. Ripped out Dipper's soul and possessed his body by making a deal with him Rearranged the function of every hole on Preston Northwest's face (turned his mouth into an eye, his ear into a nose, etc.). Created a wave of weirdness that caused different effects to occur on anyone and anything it hits (Spawned a tentacle in Soos' backyard, turned his grill into a monster, made Soos' grandmother into a chair, made Gompers the goat grow to an immense size, animated the church bell into a living thing, etc.). Created an enormous floating pyramid out of the ground. Turned a normal car into a pimped-out flying muscle car. Turned Ford into a statue with a laser and used him as a backscratcher. Pulled a gang of interdimensional monsters and criminals into the physical universe. Destroyed the Time Police and Time Baby with a single shot. Created bubbles of pure madness that distort whatever enters them in completely unknown, different, and random ways (Ex. Dipper and Wendy were temporarily turned into birds, anime characters, deli meat, and even live-action. Gideon and Ghost Eyes were turned into basic polygonal characters, women, and a silent cartoon.) Turned the moon into his eye. Warped the show's intro so that it featured him. Created numerous monsters, including a giant arm-head version of Louis C.K., a pteranodon, and Cthulhu. Able to view other realities (such as our own), as the message at the end of his version of the intro, when reversed and decrypted, says "I'm watching you, nerds". Created Mabel's prison bubble, an entirely separate realm which is filled with infinite energy, allowing those in it to receive anything they desire even before knowing what they want. It is also Bill's most diabolical creation yet as it requires "a heart made of titanium" to even resist its temptations inside. Regeneration *''Created a physical form when he was lacking one.'' *''Instantly regenerated his hat after being hit by Ford's Quantum Destabiliser, which blasts objects into nonexistence, tough only his hat was damaged.'' *''Slowly regenerated his eye.'' He exist in a state of Quantum Uncertainty *''I EXIST IN A STATE OF QUANTUM UNCERTAINTY! THAT MEANS THAT EVERYTHING I AM, I'M ALSO NOT! IT ALSO MEANS THAT YOUR CAT IS DEAD! BLAME SCHRODINGER! HE'S A LOUSY PET SITTER!”'' Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation & Law Manipulation *''Bill claims that he'll rewrite "the rules" once he reaches his goal. "I ASK YOU WHY SHOULD TIME ONLY MOVE FORWARD WHY MUST CAUSE PRECEDE EFFECT WHO VOTED ON THE LAWS OF PHYSICS RULES ARE PERVERSIONS AGAINST ALL WILL THAT'S WHY IM ABOUT TO REWRITE THE WHOLE SYSTEM BUDDY AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME "'' Gallery File:Gravity Falls- Weirdmageddon Theme Song Note: Recently, numerous threads against Bill Cipher have been going with the same argument, against Tier 2 characters regardless of his: none of Bill Cipher's abilities has shown to affect these characters at 4-D. In these cases, the others characters a profile win while Bill's another loss increase. In situation, Bill has no chance of winning, so these threads with this same argument against Bill were Spite Threads. Spite Threads will not be added and the OP can get reported in the rule violations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Thanos (Marvel Comics) Thanos’s profile (2-A versions were used) Demiurge (11 eyes) Demiurge's Profile (Both were 2-A) Cronus (Saint Seiya) Cronus' profile (Both at 2-A, speed equalized) Vecna (Dungeons and Dragons) Vecna's profile Khorne (Warhammer 40,000) Khorne's Profile (2-B Khorne vs. 2-A Bill Cipher) Ryouga Akizuki (Zero Infinity - Devil of Maxwell) Ryouga Akizuki's Profile (Zero Infinity- Personal Ataraxia Ryouga and High 3-A Bill were used, speed was equalized) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon (Universe)) Sailor Moon's profile (2-A Bill Cipher vs 2-C Neo-Queen Serenity were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Psychopaths Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Tricksters Category:Technology Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Light Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Data Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Chaos Users Category:Space Users Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Causality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Fate Users Category:Madness Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Hax Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Comedy Characters Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3